


The New General

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [31]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Hatred, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Orders, Rage, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: The men of the 501st have some very unclone like feelings for the new General..
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 36





	The New General

The 501st did not like the new general, especially Rex. 

There were many reasons why they disliked him, but one reason stood out among them all. 

His lack of care for the troops under his command.

The man held no care for the lives of the 501st, and it only made Rex's blood boil whenever they were ordered to a bloodbath or into a hopeless battle on the kriffing night planet.

With each order, more of his men died and Rex was reaching his breaking point. Soon he would lose his cool and that is when things would get ugly...


End file.
